The beginning of the end
by kathaka9
Summary: AU Sam begins having visions about a strange man with a bow tie running for his life. Now he and Dean must set out to save the mysterious man with a bow tie no matter what it costs. But can they save him in time?


**A/N: This is my first time writing with SPN. Hope you like this. I don't own supernatural or Doctor who (if I did we would've had a crossover by now).**

**Chapter 1**

The Doctor didn't know where he was or how he'd gotten there. He was alone, but it felt like something was watching him. He looked around but saw nothing but trees. He was in a forest. He heard a rustling sound coming from the trees. He tried to slow his breathing in an attempt to stop whatever had made that sound from hearing him.

He heard footsteps beginning to approach him. He spun around rapidly in search of whatever was causing them. They came closer and closer, louder and louder. He knew he had to get away. He had to run, so he ran.

He ran faster than ever before. He could hear the sounds of branches breaking and leaves crunching behind him. He didn't stop running, he couldn't. Whatever was after him was gaining on him.

_**Meanwhile (Sam and Dean)**_

Sam was having another vision or was it a nightmare? Dean couldn't really tell the difference. He watched as Sam seemed to have a battle with the sheets. Sam began calling out.

"Help! Someone please help!"

Dean quickly rushed over and shook him awake. "Hey Sammy, are you okay? You were yelling for help. What's wrong?"

"I don't really know. It was probably just a nightmare. Go back to sleep Dean."

"Okay, if you're sure…" Dean said tentatively.

"Of course I'm sure! I'm going back to sleep, it's 3am for gods sake!"

Sam turned away from his brother desperately trying to get back to sleep. He lay there for what felt like hours trying to will sleep to come. He finally gave up when he heard a soft snoring from Dean's bed. Sam pulled out his laptop and decided to do some research on their most recent case.

* * *

When Dean woke up he wasn't surprised to find Sam fast asleep with his laptop still open. He threw a pillow at Sam. "Wake up bitch!" Sam grumbled in his sleep but didn't wake. Dean walked over to him and tried to shake him awake. No luck. "Sammy?"

Little did he know that Sam was having a vision. Sure he hadn't had one in years, but nothing is impossible. Dean moved the laptop out of his hands just as Sam began tossing and turning.

"No! Come back! stop! Help! Somebody please help me! Anyone?" Sam began fighting the bed sheets screaming. Dean was sure glad he'd moved the laptop.

"HELP ME! PLEASE HELP! Help?" the last help from Sam was barely more than a whisper. Suddenly Sam sat up.

"Dean?"

"That's my name!"

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You were having another nightmare. You okay?"

"Yeah fine." Sam said uneasily.

"I can tell when your lying Sam. What's up?"

"I keep dreaming about this man wearing a bow tie and a tweed jacket. He's afraid, he won't stop screaming. He's running from something or someone."

"Sounds like a far out dream to me."

"It's more than that, it feels real. Like one of those visions I got ages ago. It seems to real to be a dream."

"Sammy even if this far out dream of yours is real, there's nothing we can do to help bow tie man."

Suddenly without warning Sam doubled over clutching his head.

"Sammy? Are you okay? You feeling sick? Sam? SAMMY?"

Deans voice just seemed to drift away until he couldn't hear it anymore.

* * *

_When Sam's vision cleared he was in a forest.. The mysterious man with the bow tie was standing in front of him intrigued. "How did you get here?"_

_Sam shrugged "No idea sorry."_

_Sam scanned the bow tie man head to toe. He was tall but not nearly as tall as Sam. He had some weird device sticking out of his pocket and had a key hung around his neck like a necklace._

_"Who are you?"_

_Bow tie guy smiled and said proudly "I'm The Doctor!"_

_Sam stared at him dumbfounded "Doctor? Doctor who?"_

_"Just the doctor!"_

_"I'm Sam."_

_The doctor held out his hand and Sam shook it. "Nice to meet you Sam. Now run for your life!"_

_The Doctor as he called himself broke into a sprint. Sam having no choice followed him at a quick yet steady pace. "What are you running from?"_

_"I don't know..."_

_The Doctor fell over something, and whatever he was running from pounced. He began screaming. "Get out! Run! Go!"_

_The forest began fading out._

* * *

When Sam next looked up he could see Dean looking at him.

"Sammy! Your awake! What happened?"

"I think... I think I had a vision..."

"What? You haven't had one of those in years."

"I know."

"So, what was this 'vision' of yours about?"

"That man, the bow tie man. He called himself 'The Doctor'. He was running, screaming. He needs our help Dean."

"We can't just drop everything because of some vision!"

"Why not Dean? We've done it before."

"Exactly, before! We have a job to do here."

"It's only a salt and burn. Why don't we just get it over and done with and then go help The Doctor?"

Dean looked around unsure of what to say. He was right though, they could just finish the case and then help this 'guy.'

"Alright then. We'll help him."


End file.
